


The Draconic

by littlepunkvampire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lord of the Rings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Will Add More, cuz i just reworte this today after like 3 years, i worte this in like 2013 and decided to put it on ao3, not sure with whom yet let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepunkvampire/pseuds/littlepunkvampire
Summary: Azalea Icebringer is a Draconic, a Draconic is one of the rarest creatures who is a human looking person that can change into a dragon. The can live as long as elves with looks of a human. Azalea is is the leader or Queen of the draconic's. There are others like her, in fact, her sister Zaria is the representative of the fire draconic's. Join Azalea on an adventure of love, fighting, death, and living. Figure out what happens to the Queen of Ice.





	1. Prolouge

Azalea Icebringer is what some may call a _Draconic_. What is a Draconic? Well they, like the hobbits they hide away from men, but since they are so large it was hard to conceal themselves like they sneaky hobbits with their light feet and small stature. The Dracon people were a large species most taller than the high elves, as the Dracon people were known for their height and brute strength, but the most diversifying feature of the Dracon people was their ability to turn into dragons. Their appearance shifting like the lycanthrope people who are hidden in the woods and in stories the men told their children about to frighten them. When in a human form there were still ways to tell them apart from a very tall man or an elf, it was the fact of their eyes glinting with shimmers of jewels they're dragon counterparts loved to hide. The scales also gave it away. These scales though are hidden and only emerge in a time of heightened emotion. You may be wondering where are the Draconic people now. Are they the same as the hobbits? Are they hidden away in their lairs? Are they living in a human form among us? Sadly no to all these questions, unlike the hobbits as stated before their not very good hidders and were soon killed out with only a slight remembrance of the people in the new world we live in, made into fairy tales.

Our story does not take place in the new world, oh no. this story takes place when they draconic people were still alive and thriving in their own way. Cut off by the other creatures of middle earth, spare a few, they lived in their caves or some in colonies succeeded in their mountains living peacefully. Some have decided to stay a dragon forever like the dragon Smaug and some in the far north of middle earth but, there were some that tried to live as men do. Azalea lives as men do. This dracon story is the one I will be telling you. Azalea the Icebringer, who can turn villages, cities, and kingdoms to ice with one of her breaths. Her frozen demeanour has been carved out of the ice shes lived in for since 1,000 or more years. The Icebringer has been trying to melt away her standoffish demeanour since she decided to live the mountains. Azalea, the Queen of dracon, still a leader after living in the woods for years. Her snowy hair matches the scales and steps of the mountains ice and her icy eyes, the colour of diamonds glisten in the sun. Her appearance makes her invisible in the mountains she _called_ home but in the woods and cities, she sticks out like a sore thumb. Her sister Zaria is the complete opposite of her, literally. A fire dragon in love with the culture of the draconic, living in the kingdom of dracon, in the mountains where she was born and a fiery personal to back her up. Zaria next in line to the throne and after her sister the queen left to the woods, in charge of the kingdom. Waiting for her sister to return to lead their people, Zaria was never a good leader.

But this is a story about Azalea and I’m getting off topic, so, let our story begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Azalea stared at the small shattered carving knife one her table. It would be several minutes before she sighed of defeat. “Why won't you just stay together?” she said bitterly to the knife. A few minutes before this hatred for the knife was blossomed by Azalea, it had shattered into pieces. She could only blame herself if she was being honest the knife was so frozen and brittle by her touch that when it had fallen out of her hand while doing the job of cutting up some delicious horse for supper, it shattered into pieces. After many tries to freeze it back together it was no use it kept shattering when Azalea tried to use it once again for supper. So, this is what the mighty draconic icebringer, destroyer and freezer of lands the feared monster of fairy tales was doing in the time of war and sorrow. Staring at a shattered kitchen knife. Not even a dagger used to bring fear in the eyes of men in the darkness of night. Azalea was defeated over a kitchen knife used to cut her meat and vegetables. It would have been funny, Azalea thought, but she knew it wasn't at least not for her the monstrous dracon, the queen of the dracon But it was a hilarious scene for an old wizard to witness. A small chuckle escaped the grey-clad man, string through the window next to the draconic hut in a forgotten part of a forest.

Startled Azalea looked up at the sound of laughter, not finding it amusing that someone was laughing at her (although it could have been just a young group of friends laughing through the forest) she had a, well let's say not a very nice thought cross her mind about what she was going to do. This was before she actually saw who it was, a small smile crept up on her icy features. “Gandalf, old friend” her voice, filled with an old happiness flowed through the gap of the now open window.

The old wizard now inside the small hut buried in the great trees, was getting comfortable in an old chair made of animal skin and furs. The hut (handmade) was filled with glittering jewels and gifts. The floors and furniture were covered in animal skins and furs and offering/gifts the Azalea was also deeply featured some of the few real pieces of furniture Gandalf guessed were given as offering to the young dracon. Gandalf noticed a glistening metal piece hiding underneath a fur pelt. Odd the old wizard wondered, his knowledge of the dracon people led him to believe that they showed off all their treasure, not hid it away despite this he did not mention this to Azalea.

“Why are you here?” 

Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow at her “Can’t an old friend have tea with one another, or have you decided that tea and biscuits are too much of a communication to the outside world” he sipped at the tea that was offered to him when he entered the women's home. Azalea let out an uncomfortable sound from her throat at this, the accusatory words laced with pleasant words caused her to feel well accused of. “I.. I never said any-... Gandalf, you're a dear friend to me, and old friend, please don't bring up past battles.” She said fumbling to find the words for a moment. “Please, let's not do this. I hardly doubt that's the reason you came here. Is it?” she said after taking a sip of some aged ale (Brennevin). “No it is not, I have a request.” “From whom,” Azalea said cynically, one of her white bushy brows arched, with her slight tilt of the head.

“Before I say whom, please Azalea Icebringer, swear to not erupt or.. Shall shall I say let your asperity get the better of you,” Gandalf said slowly. Azalea face took a serious tone at the mention of her draconic name, “Alright, I swear”.

“I have been given a request by Zaria” At the mention of the name there was a loud commotion. Azalea’s drink fell from her hands and shattered like the kitchen knife, her face was as if she saw a Dead Man of Dunharrow. ‘Zaria...what did she say” “That she would like to see you again” at this Azalea's head snapped up and eyes stared at Gandalf. ‘Really..she wants to see me’ she said quietly. “Yes, I was asked to come to receive you from your home, and escort you to Riverdale” Gandalf explained calmly. “Is this the only reason you came to see me?” she said quizzically. Her old friend sighed “I must be truthful with you Azelea, your sister is not the only reason why I came, but she contributes to the real reason. There will be a gathering- please Azalea do not scoff- this gathering is not like others” The wizard leans closer to her ear and whispers in low tones “You can't be serious, no I don't believe in this rumour you've spouted, Your mind has grown too old, you must be folly” with that she said in hushed tones “The Ring is not back, it’s been lost for more than a thousand years”. “It grieves me to saw but, young one it is true, what I say”.

After a few moments, the Queen realized what it means if what Gandalf says is true and realizes what she must do. I will come to the gathering, and if these Men, she spits out. If they do not come to a resolution I will take the matter into my own hands. In this Moment Gandalf knew he had chosen the right Draconic for the young hobbits journey.

 

Notes: Brennevin is a Noerwedigen or I believe Scadinavan Drink similar to brandy


	3. Chapter 2

The journey to Rivendell was long and harsh, the weather was not pleasant, to say the least. The rain batting at the two travellers back as they rode on their Nobel steads through multiple days and nights until it cleared and was left with cloudy days. It took a fortnight to reach the secluded city of Rivendell, on October the 20th they arrived but alas the gathering was not for four to five days time. Azalea in this time wandered Rivendell, while Gandalf left to go look over some hobbit, she didn't quite remember their name. On her 2nd day in Rivendell, her sister arrived from the mountains. It took several minutes before her sister found Azalea hiding in the garden.

 _“My Queen”_ Zaira said in the most ridiculous regal voice Azalea ever heard, complete with a bow Azalea couldn't help but let out a giggle at her sister. “Please Zaira, don’t call me that. I’m barely even queen anymore” She said with a slight shake of her head. “But _Oh My Queen_ , How could you ever say such a thing you majesty, your highness, your royal- _ness_ ,” Zaira said still with the voice. “All right, All right My dear sister” Zaira said when seeing the look on her sisters face, she then embraced her sister in a hug. After the two separated they shared how much they missed each other, skillfully avoiding touchy subjects that caused them to separate in the first place. The sisters chatted for hours, talking about the years they’ve missed and pleasant exchanges. After a day of this Zaira couldn’t stop herself anymore and had to finally and seriously talk with her sister. “Azalea, I have to speak with you” after a quick look at the groups of people walking about she added quietly “Privately”. The look of dread washed over her sister features but she did not care she grabbed her arm and dragged her into a secluded part of the garden and sat them down on a stone bench carved delicately with flowers and vines.

 

“Sister, please...we need to mention the obvious. You left. Without and letters or notes, not even a quick conversation..you are our queen, and you left. You must see how that looks to the rest of the world.” The pleading in her sister's voice made Azalea want to hug her and comfort her, but at this moment she couldn’t. “I can’t….It’s hard to talk about Zar, you …. It’s difficult to talk about, but I promise I will tell you all of it one day, I swear to you. But I will tell you, little sister, it was a lot easier leaving the throne then it was leaving you” There were sorrow and pain filling her eyes, memories of the years of being _Queen_ filled her head. She was never fit to be queen, thrown onto the throne when she was young, the youngest queen was what her people called her. Too naive to rule and people saw this and knew how to achieve their power with her naivety and innocence. Not getting better when she was older, even when she learned from her mistakes of her youth. The only good thing with her age was her breath of ice, and she made frozen, desolate landscapes out of abuse. Azalea shook the past from her head, she smiled at her sister. Zaria, strong, smart, decisive, she makes a great leader Azalea thought.

“Fine then, but someday please tell me” Her sister voice pulled her out of her mind and brought her back to the present. “Okay, I will” Azalea stated. “Now then let's go exploring” and her sister hand grabbed her arm and pulled her throughout the city.

 

On the twenty-fourth, things got a little more excited in the city. Everyone here for the gathering had arrived, Azalea knew some of the attendance but not all. She had already met two of them in the past, due to regal matters, Legolas and Boromir. She met Legolas at a meeting with the elves over some trading arrangements and another time about a dragon situated in the area of their reign. Boromir she had met with her sister, she was introduced on another formal business visit, but only when he was just a boy, It was when she made the visits to meet with the kings of men that are required of her as Draconic Queen. There were new faces at the gathering, some hobbits that Gandalf had invited, and a couple of dwarfs along with Legolas's guard. There was also a man that she sworn she had met before but could not place his face or name as he did not yet say his real one.

Throughout the day Gandalf was taking care of a hobbit who was according to Gandalf himself carrying the _ring_. When she heard who had been carrying she almost fell out of her chair in shock. But nevertheless the young hobbit who she learned was called Frodo had done it, and she had to give credit where it was due. She was amazed.

Azalea had been walking the corridors when she received word that the gathering to discuss the _Ring_ was finally a foot. She quickly gathered her loose silk and sheer gown up in her hands. She then proceeded to run to the assigned place hoping to not be late as she was on the opposite end to the gathering. It was happening, time to destroy this cursed _thing._


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Lord Elrond's Council, Azalea meets some old and new faces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night before Lord Elrond's Council, actually in the book now and following *some* of the plot. none of the characters except my own belongs to me. Might make this a Strider x OC along with some other pairings. 
> 
> let me know what you think!

Azalea sat down at a table and realized that it was not, in fact, a meeting like she hoped for but a feast. “Gandalf, I thought you said we would be discussing the ring, not having a meal. There's no time to waste  _ friend _ ,” she whispered to Gandalf who was seated next to her at the end of the long wooden table. The feast was not a normal supper, the room was filled with many guests, most likely here for the gathering that was supposed to be happening. Besides, the gathering participants were many local elves and entourage to the famous or more higher class participants. It was.. Too much socialisation for someone that had before this month been living in the forest. To say the least of Azaleas mood, she was displeased with Gandalf.

 

“Azalea if I were to have told you that it was a feast, filled with people, joyous-ness, conversations, and interactions. Would you have come? This is the only way for you to leave your sister or that room provided to you.” azalea looked affronted at this accusation.” Now please dear, at least speak with someone, there's some old and new faces here go and greet them” Gandalf told her, then he quickly took a piece of bread from the table “ or at the very least don't look so cross at everyone you see” after this, he took some butter and started to spread it on the bread this was followed by it being bitten. 

 

The draconic sighed at her elven plate that was adorned by silver carved leaves and vines twisting around it. After tracing the vines for a moment she sighed and looked around, seeing if she knew anyone here from other events or encounters. She saw Glorfindel, his face still as young as ever and hair still laced with gold, at the sight of him she remembered him when he was an emissary of the Valar, and the memory of the battle of Fornost. She smiled at him and he smiled back, then went back to speaking joyously with Lord Elrond. Her eyes scanned the table once again, she saw the Lady Arwen being gazed at by the young hobbit Frodo, ‘must be the first time seeing her then’ Azalea thought. Arwen was gorgeous she had to admit a perfect portrait of regalness and grace.  Azalea too some food and put it on her plate and started to eat the feast. There were four hobbits in total she counted, astonishing since she believed they rarely left their villages. She had to remind herself that she had a past relative elope with a young hobbit girl. Her mother loved to tell her about her heritage, her mother loving the romance her ancestors offered, what with marrying all types of creatures from nymphs to fairies which made wonderful stories for a mother to tell her sleepy young dragon. 

 

She many quests in fine clothing, only to be worn on special occasions like feasts such as these. Azalea saw the young hobbit that Gandalf had been caring for next to a Dwarf, she knew was a familiar face. She stood up quickly from her chair which made Gandalf look up and smile when he saw who she was walking towards. When she arrived at her destination, the dwarf was talking mostly to Frodo “..congratulate you on your recovery” “Glióin! how are you dear friend?” the girl looked down at the dwarf who was now startled for a small moment then quickly stood and embraced her in a hug “My dear lady, it’s been too long since we ‘last spoke” Glióin hastily said. Azalea found a seat next to her old friend. They spoke for a long time, about their past adventure to the mountain and how life has been since that time. She only stopped when she realized there was another person again “ Hello, I don’t think we’ve had the chance to acquaint ourselves to one another. I am called Azalea Icebringer and I am at your service. You are Frodo Baggins if I’m not mistaken. I joined your uncle on his adventure many years ago.” she offered her hand to the young hobbit who was startled at being spoken to, who gently shook her hand. “Yes my Lady, Frodo Baggins at your service.”

 

“It’s very nice to meet you in person. I remember fondly of the letters I received from you uncle about you. You always seemed an adventurous young hobbit like old Bilbo. If you see him  soon ask him why he stopped writing all of a sudden will you. Thank you” she said gently in her most graceful voice. “I will my Lady, do you by chance remember what it was like, on the adventure to the mountain I mean. Uncle rarely talks about it now days” he said hope in his eyes. “Yes i will, tell you everything i can remember if you want. I cant recount it all tonight my young hobbit, but it was.. Shall i say thrilling i hope someday you can go on adventure yourself” “Oh I have Lady Azalea, It was quite a journey to arrive here, If i do say” this led to the young hobbit and the draconic to recount  _ briefly  _ about their past adventures. Soon Glóin had to say something to about the adventures he had also. while Glóin had much to tell of events in the northern regions of Wilderland. He told us about how Grimbeorn the Old, son of Beorn, was now the lord of many sturdy men, and to their land between the mountains and Mirkwood, neither orc nor wolf dared to go. He went into details of this which enthralled the young hobbit and captivated the draconic about learning of the events that had happened after she left the region. “And what of your own people” Frodo asked “There is much to tell, good and bad,’ said Glóin giving a knowing look to Azalea. He told the young hobbit about what happened to the dwarves that adventured with her and him, recounting tales of his own people and such “And what has become of Balin and Ori and Óin?’ asked Frodo. A shadow passed over Glóin’s face. “We do not know,’ he answered. ‘It is largely on account of Balin that I have come to ask the advice of those that dwell in Rivendell. But tonight let us speak of merrier things!” Glóin quickly talked about the work in his city and the peoples lives there. Towards the end of the conversation it landed on Bilbo. “I will come and see the, if ever I can,’ said Frodo.’How surprised Bilbo would have been to see all the changes in the Desolation of Smaug!’ Glóin looked at Frodo and smiled. ‘You were very fond of Bilbo were you not?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ answered Frodo. ‘I would rather see him than all the towers and palaces in the world.’ it then dawned on Azalea that Bilbo has most likely passed, not a pleasing thought at all. 

 

At length, the feast came to and end. Elrond and Arwen rose and went down the hall, and the company followed them in due order. The doors were thrown open, and they went across a wide passage and through other doors and came into a further hall. In it were no tables, but a brights fire was burning in a great hearth between the carven pillars upon either side. Azalea smiled the Hall of Fire. if only her sister wasn’t asleep Zaria would be ecstatic now.

 

After the hall filled with the guests, Elrond stood from his chair he was resting in and stood by a figure in the dark. Azalea tilted her head slightly curious of who it was. ‘Awake, little master!’ Lord Elrond said, with a smile. he turned to Frodo and beckoned him over. ‘Now, at last, the hour has come that you have wished for, Frodo, Here's is a friend that you have long missed.’ he said. the dark figure raised its head and uncovered its face. “Bilibo!’ cried Frodo the crowd that had made room for the young hobbit now cranked there necks to get a peak at what the fuss was about. “Hullo, Frodo my lad!” said Bilbo the rest of the words exchanged were drowned out by the swarm of elves trying to get a peak at the drama. She could only hear bits and phrases cried out in excitement by Frodo. after few moments she heard Lord Elrond's loud kingly laugh cut threw the hall.

 

The music picked up now and the crowd was separating into groups loud laughter and chatter emerged the hall of fire. Azalea found a corner and was drinking silently taking in the scene before her. there were many elves telling stories some using wild arm movements to express it. there were a small group of dwarfs, but hey we're the loudest in the room by far. the music players had crowed of every type of guest and person around, looking and cheering for them. it was all quite joyous and fun mood until it went silent. the music and singing seemed to falter, Azalea quickly looked at where Gandalf and Lord Elrond sat and saw a glint of gold being quickly hidden away by the hobbit in their company. they light and the music was surrounding her once again, but she walked with determination. Her gown was flouncing behind there was now dirt and dust on the end of it, from her running and walking threw the city. “What did you just do?” she harshly whispered when she reached the small group. “Nothing my dear friend,” Gandalf said quickly eyeing at Frodo and Bilbo. “All right,” the queen said her voice dripping in scepticism. 

 

She stood by Frodo now, carefully watching him to make sure he did not make another ludicrous decision. After many minutes of watching Frodo and the crowd, Bilbo suddenly looked up. ‘Ah, there you are, at last, Dúnadan!’ he cried. ’Strider!’ said Frodo. ‘You seem to have a lot of names.’

‘Well,  _ Strider _ is one that I haven’t heard before, anyway,’ said Bilbo. ‘What do you call him that for?’. ’They call me that in Bree,’ said Strider laughing, ‘and that is how I was introduced to him.’. She knew this voice, she heard it before a long time ago. Arathorn, no it couldn’t be him, he was killed by orcs around 2933. Maybe she got his voice mixed up, yes that is it. Her thoughts went over Bilbo and Frodo's conversation only letting her re-enter the hall after a few short minutes.

 

‘Well, my dear fellow,’ said Bilbo, ‘now you’ve heard the news, can’t you spare me a moment? I want your help in something urgent. Elrond says this song of mine is to be finished before the end of the evening, and I am stuck. Let’s go off into a corner and polish it up!” Strider smiled. ‘Come then!’ he said. ‘Let me hear it!’. A few moments later Bilbo’s song flooded the halls, faint at first but then the chanting started to pick up. Azalea headed to the exit of the hall of fire, the hoard of people lessening the farther away from the Herath. She exited the way she came and headed out into the night the moon gazing down lighting her way back to her offered room. She undressed slipping the silk dress onto the floor and headed to the bed nude. The sheets felt soft against her skin and made it easy to fall asleep.

Azalea was quite happy to recount old adventures and to speak with old and new friends that evening. 


End file.
